loghorizonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Servers
There are thirteen playable Servers in the world of Elder Tale. After choosing a server to play on, you are limited to the server's classes, but you can transfer servers by moving your character to whichever continent you wanted to be on. There, you can acquire any unique subclasses available on that server. Although there are thirteen playable servers, there is a fourteenth, hidden server called Mare Tranquilitatis, located on the moon. It is used for testing. Note: This page will be used for canon information about the servers. North America Available Classes: *Guardian, Pirate, Monk *Assassin, Swashbuckler, Bard *Cleric, Druid, Medicine Man *Sorcerer, Summoner, Enchanter Known as the Land of Wen, the North American server is run by Atharva Inc. It cover the U.S. and Canada. Its unique class is the Medicine Man, a replacement for the Medium class (and thus, the Kannagi class, which is Japan's unique replacement for the Medium). Although Pirate is also listed as a unique class, it is actually the "default" class that all other servers share if they do not have a unique replacement for it. However, most other servers do have a replacement for this class. Notable Guilds in North America ; :This guild was founded by a special treatment facility for children with heart disease in order to help the kids interact with other people. ;The Family :A mafia-style guild that took over Big Apple and restored order following the June 1 Riots. ;Retro America :Solely focuses on collecting die-cast car toys that apparently exist in Elder Tale. ;Arms Workshop Cuisinart :This production guild's name is a reference to the lore behind Blade Cuisinart in the RPG Wizardry, which speaks of a "legendary blacksmith Cuisinart". While it started off as a joke guild (seriously, Cuisinart), its members ended up actually being good at their jobs, and their weapons became famous in the server for their quality. ;Oz :A large guild fighting for Lander freedom. It’s based on the Wizard of Oz, and all its members have a name that somehow correlate to characters from the book. Parties are also color-coded. They’ve been trying to clear raids with inexperienced raiders in order to give them the power to realize their ideals. Its guild master, “Tornado Witch” Dolly, has been given both praise and criticism for her fiery nature. ;Cavalry Guild “Morning Star” :Aims to create a stable society in the North American server based on the Pioneering and Wild West days. Because that sure makes sense. ;49erS :An international guild made up of North American and Western European adventurers. ;Tantalus :Another international guild connected to the global company Tantalus Group that has acquired large sums of wealth, primarily through the enslavement of both Landers and Adventurers to keep their business ventures strong. Areas of Interest in North America ;Big Apple (New York City) :Little is known about this city aside from the June 1 Riots; someone who discovered the same cooking discovery as Nyanta had attempted to monopolize it, resulting in the breakdown of order in the city and public lynching. *''Note: There are some rumors floating around the web that the Big Apple's Cathedral was destroyed after the Catastrophe in the aftermath of the June 1 riots. Those rumors are false, and it is unknown whether important structures like Cathedrals can even be destroyed.'' ;Beautiful Ocean Bridge (Key West, Florida - Overseas Highway US-1) :As one of the longest bridges in the original world it connects the island of Key West to the rest of the Florida Peninsula. Sandwiched between the two, the Seven Mile bridge towers over endless islands and coral reefs. :Occasionally, speed freaks will hold racing events on the bridge which are open to all Adventurers. South and Central America Available Classes: *Guardian, Pirate, Capoerista *Assassin, Swashbuckler, Bard *Cleric, Pajé, Medium *Sorcerer, Summoner, Enchanter The South and Central American server is run by SPEEE. Japan Available Classes: *Guardian, Samurai, Monk *Assassin, Swashbuckler, Bard *Cleric, Druid, Kannagi *Sorcerer, Summoner, Enchanter The Japanese server is run by a company called F.O.E. Entertainment. Korea Available Classes: *Guardian, Hwarang, Monk *Assassin, Swashbuckler, Bard *Cleric, Druid, Medium *Sorcerer, Summoner, Taoshi Out of all thirteen servers, Korea is the only one that is free-to-play with an in-game cash shop. All other servers have a pay-to-play system. Their unique classes are the Taoshi (Enchanter replacement) and Hwarang (Samurai replacement). Based on what is known about the Taoshi class, which was added in the ninth expansion pack, after the server was released, it is possible that the Korean Server was added in the eighth expansion pack in 2012. China Available Classes: *Guardian, Youxia, Monk *Assassin, Swashbuckler, Bard *Cleric, Druid, Medium *Daoshi, Summoner, Enchanter Note: Formosa (Taiwan) is technically in the Chinese server, although it is actually the tutorial area for beginner players and is only accessible by crossing its very perilous waters. Southeast Asia Available Classes: *Guardian, Pirate, Pesilat *Assassin, Swashbuckler, Bard *Cleric, Druid, Dukun *Sorcerer, Summoner, Enchanter The Southeast Asian server (commonly abbreviated as SEA) is run by Philippines-based company Sarimanok Online Fantasy (サリマノック・オンライン・ファンタジー社). India Available Classes: *Guardian, Pirate, Monk *Assassin, Rajput, Bard *Cleric, Druid, Tantric *Sorcerer, Summoner, Enchanter Middle East Available Classes: *Guardian, Ghazi, Monk *Assassin, Swashbuckler, Bard *Cleric, Druid, Dervish *Sorcerer, Summoner, Enchanter Western Europe Available Classes: *Guardian, Paladin, Monk *Assassin, Swashbuckler, Bard *Templar, Druid, Exorcist *Sorcerer, Summoner, Enchanter Notable Guilds in Western Europe ;Green Garden :The “Rose Knight” Beatrix is the third leader of this prestigious guild that’s been around since Elder Tales was released, putting up with insult after insult. ;Fang Tribe :Led by the uniquely-charismatic White Wolf Princess, who uses the Overskill ‹Fenrir›. Nothing else is known about this guild. Scandinavia Available Classes: *Guardian, Viking, Monk *Assassin, Swashbuckler, Bard *Cleric, Druid, Skald *Sorcerer, Summoner, Enchanter Run by the UK-based Red Branch Company, it is also the group that designed Elias Hackblade, showing the trust that Atharva Inc. has in them. The area corresponding to Britain in the real world is known here as the Ulster Knight Sword Alliance. Russia Available Classes: *Guardian, Cossak, Monk *Assassin, Hussar, Bard *Cleric, Volkhvy, Medium *Sorcerer, Summoner, Enchanter Africa Available Classes: *Guardian, Pirate, Monk *Assassin, Swashbuckler, Bard *Cleric, iNyanga, Sangoma *Sorcerer, Summoner, Enchanter Oceania Available Classes: *Guardian, Pirate, Monk *Hunter, Swashbuckler, Tribal *Cleric, Druid, Medium *Sorcerer, Summoner, Enchanter Category:World Building